warhammer40kfandomcom-20200222-history
House Vextrix
House Vextrix is a Renegade Knight House formerly of the Questor Mechanicus that repudiated its oath of loyalty to the Mechanicum and the Imperium of Man during the Horus Heresy. Since being declared an Infernal house of Chaos Knights, the Knights of Vextrix have welcomed the corrupting influence of the Dark Mechanicum. The more warped a Knight becomes in service to the Dark Gods, the higher their status. Dread campaigns are frequently launched from the Fallen Knight World of Daxos Gemini to uncover repositories of knowledge that have remained hidden since the Dark Age of Technology, and to acquire esoteric xenos machinery that the Tech-priests of Mars consider heretical. Daxos Gemini is covered in the sprawling forge metropolises of the Dark Mechanicum. Inside these vast factory-cities the Knights of House Vextrix continually augment their mechanical forms, warping their war engines into perfect embodiments of Chaos. House History Saw of the Eastreach piloted by Virnet XI]] The Knights of House Vextrix are amongst the most loyal servants of the Legio Mortis Traitor Titan Legion, who are known to many in the Imperium as the "Death's Heads." When the world of Daxos Gemini -- upon which the Vextrix nobility ruled – was rediscovered during the Great Crusade, its Knights became fervent warriors of the Omnissiah, waging devastating wars against all who opposed the Machine God. On several occasions they even fought alongside their Titan lieges as the praetorian guard of the Fabricator-General of Mars. It was this unquestioning devotion that was to be their downfall. When the Death's Heads fell to Chaos, the entirety of House Vextrix followed them into damnation. Those named as enemies by the Legio Mortis were also marked for death by the Fallen Nobles of Daxos Gemini, and wherever the Traitor Titans prosecuted their heretical wars they were accompanied by lances of Vextrix Knights. House Vextrix were amongst the Heretics who participated in the Battle of Beta-Garmon during the Horus Heresy, in which hundreds of Loyalist and Traitor Titans were obliterated. The Vextrix Knights also suffered staggering casualties, but this only served to stoke their hatred of the Imperium, and of those who continued to blindly serve the Omnissiah. Notable Campaigns * Battle of Beta-Garmon, "The Titandeath" (006-013.M31) - Numerous Traitor Titan Legions engage in battle with their Loyalist counterparts throughout the Beta-Garmon star cluster. Knight houses fight on both sides of the sprawling conflict, upholding oaths to follow the god-machines into the fray. Whole households are lost in the war zone, their once-mighty engines reduced to flaming wreckage alongside the metallic carcasses of annihilated Titans. House Vextrix, having marched dutifully alongside the Titans of the Legio Mortis, take severe casualties. Those Vextrix Knights who had expressed even the slightest reservation in siding with their bond-lieges against the Imperium are placed on the front lines, where they suffer the greatest losses. The conflict therefore becomes known amongst the nobility of Daxos Gemini as the "Great Cull." Notable Knights * Anvil of Trevenek - A Knight Rampager of House Vextrix. * Drixia's Maul - The Knight Desecrator Drixia's Maul proved to be the most stubborn of the Knight suits of the Drixian Nobles, yet through unending mechanical tortures even it succumbed to the corruptions of Chaos. * Saw of the Eastreach - Knight Rampager Saw of the Eastreach was named for the massacre it perpetrated during its first march. Notable Personnel * Trevenek LVI - The 56th Fallen Noble of the Trevenek line who has piloted the Knight Rampager Anvil of Trevenek for well over three Terran centuries. * Virnet XI - The 11th Fallen Noble of the Virnet line and the pilot of the Knight Rampager Saw of the Eastreach. * Xitra CDV - In millennia past, the Xitras were bondsmen of the Drixian line, at the beck and call of the more powerful Noble family. But when the Legio Mortis fell to Chaos, the Drixians were among the few to renounce their oaths to the Titan Legion, proclaiming that their first duty was to the Omnissiah. The Xitran line repaid this lack of loyalty by turning upon their bond-lieges. Before long, the dismembered corpse of the last Drixian was being mounted atop the spiked gate of Vyre Keep in the heartland of Daxos Gemini. Over long centuries the Knight suits of the Drixian Nobles were bent to the will of the Xitras. The current pilot of the Drixia's Maul is the 405th direct descendant of the Xitran line to man that Knight suit. Though she has been bonded to the Knight Rampager for scarcely more than a solar decade, she has already made a name for herself as a fearsome combatant and cunning tactician, as well as a loyal servant of the Legio Mortis. House Appearance House Colours The colours of House Vextrix are black and green. House Arms The heraldry of House Vextrix is a black skull centred within the white Opus Machina, impaled by a black sword. Sources *''Adeptus Titanicus - The Horus Heresy: Titandeath'' (Specialty Game), pg. 95 *''Codex: Chaos Knights'' (8th Edition), pp. 20-21, 29-30 Gallery Drixia's-Maul.jpg|The House Vextrix Knight Desecrator Drixia's Maul piloted by Xitra CDV Anvil-of-Trevenek.jpg|The House Vextrix Knight Rampager Anvil of Trevenek piloted by Trevenek LVI es:Casa Vextrix Category:H Category:Chaos Category:Dark Mechanicus Category:Chaos Walkers Category:Imperium Category:Knight Houses Category:Imperial Knights Category:Chaos Knights